


Winter Drabbles

by phoenixrebirth88



Series: Christmas stories [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixrebirth88/pseuds/phoenixrebirth88
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago as a Christmas warm-up. Considering the website it was originally posted on is long gone, I think it's about time to start posting the chapers on here as well =D(P.S.: don't own GW or it's characters)
Relationships: ReaderXZechs, ReaderxMilliardo
Series: Christmas stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044066
Comments: 18
Kudos: 3





	1. Vacation

The holiday season was approaching and - unlike last winter - you were finally going to spend it by his side. Only you two for the entire holiday. What more could you ask for? 

You squealed in delight as you heard the doorbell, not wasting any time in opening the door and jumping in your lovers arms. His own arms instantly wrapped around you, holding you close to him. 

“Are you ready?”

“I was born ready,” you told him joyfully. You just couldn’t wait for this to begin. 

“Perfect,” he told you, ever so softly brushing his lips against the corner of your mouth. You hummed contently. 

“It will be,” you whispered when he pulled back. That earned you a joyful laugh.

You’ll make damn sure it will be nothing but perfect. After the hellish year you two have been through, you both deserved it.


	2. Cabin

You squealed as you saw the small cabin you were going to spend the next two weeks. The ground was already covered with snow, and the trees that were surrounding the cabin were giving way under the soft pressure of the snow. 

“Just for us?” 

Your hesitance was audible. Milliardo smiled. 

“Just for us,” he reassured you. 

You turned back to him, a huge smile on your lips. His blue eyes were shining intensely, offering you a glimpse of his inner thoughts. Your smile only got wider in response as he hugged you close. 

“I love you,” you whispered fiercely. “No matter what.”

“I love you, too.”

He chuckled when you nuzzled into him, eager for his warmth. 

“How about going inside?” 

You looked up at him, once more offering him a blissful smile. 

“After you,” you told him as you pulled back. He grabbed the bags and entered the cabin. Your smile turned softer, wistful almost. 

“Thank you,” you whispered to no one in particular, before following him inside.


	3. Hot chocolate

You sighed in delight as Zechs wrapped his arms around you from behind. You automatically leaned against him, trusting him completely. 

“What are you thinking?”

“How much I love this.”

You shivered in response as his lips softly brushed against your neck. His arms rose, taking the cup of now cooled chocolate from your grasp. You watched him as he placed it on the windowsill, then turned you towards him. 

“I love this, too,” he softly told you, his hand caressing your cheek. 

He leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on your lips. You sighed in bliss, pulling him closer towards you. 

“Don’t ever forget it,” you scolded him gently. 

“Never,” he whispered reverently, before kissing you all the harder. 

It felt so much like a promise to you that you clung to him even harder.


	4. Blankets

You stared ahead of you, but the dark was too concealing. 

A few tear fell down your cheeks, your quickened breaths the only sounds in the room. 

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around your waist. You startled and a fearful scream tore from your lips. 

“Shhhh,” Zechs shushed. “You’re safe.” 

You turned and hid your face against his chest, crying your heart out in his embrace. 

“It was just a nightmare,” he whispered. 

“I now, but …,” you sobbed. “It hurt.”

He let you cry against him, holding you safely against him until you calmed down – all the while rubbing your back in soothing motions and placing soft kisses against your forehead and crown of your head. 

Eventually, you calmed. Only a few shivers every few seconds from the memory of the dream still clung to you. 

“Cold?”

“No, but …”

“But?”

“I felt so exposed.”

Zechs understood what you didn’t have to say. His arms tightened around you, offering you more of his safety. 

“Consider me your blanket, my princess,” he whispered promisingly. 

You grip on him tightened, appreciating the offer more than you could ever explain. 

“Thank you,” you whispered as you allowed his presence to repel every bad thought that nightmare had caused. 

He truly was your blanket. Your beacon in the dark.


	5. Candles

You gasped, overcome with the beauty of it. The different candles spread around the room drew your attention away from the nervous feelings you were having only minutes before. 

“You did this?”

“Who else?” Zechs questioned, chuckling at your dumbfounded look. 

His smile soon turned teasing. With one finger below your chin, he lifted your head higher. His lips brushed against yours, a mere hint of what was still to come. 

You gasped when his lips traded your own for the skin at your neck. Your fingers delved in his long, blonde hair as you held on to him with everything you had in you. 

“I take it you like it,” Zechs chuckled, his breath brushing over your now heated skin. 

You hummed in appreciation. 

“Hell yeah,” you whispered fiercely, before finding better things for his mouth to do than talk.


	6. Joy

“I do believe you are,” Zechs shot back. 

“Am not!”

You glared at him, not willing to back down on this.

Zechs chuckled.

“Are too.”

“Am not,” you tried again.

“Are too, love.”

His chuckles soon changed into full out laughter as you pouted, knowing you weren’t going to win this argument. Your pout didn’t last long, disappearing in favor of your own smile. It was heavenly to hear his laughter again. Too long had you waited for that sound. 

Suddenly, his laughter stopped and he leaned forward – towering over you with his intimidating and damn sexy body. 

Your eyes widened as you was the smirk that heated up your blood. 

“Admit defeat on this,” he whispered as he pushed you against the wall, caging you there with his body. 

“And if I do?”

He chuckled again, the sound sending shivers down your spine. 

“I do believe you deserve some compensation for that,” he mumbled, before giving you said compensation.


	7. Glowing

“Beautiful,” you whispered, awed by the sheer beauty of a tree. “We did an amazing job,” you laughed as you looked at the tree you had spend three hours decorating. 

Everything needed to be perfect. Zechs, however, proved to be quite the distraction – changing such a fairly simple and quick job into a marathon you thoroughly enjoyed. 

“I agree,” he whispered, sounding as if he was seeing something for the first time and didn’t know who to thank for its beauty. 

You smiled, turning around to tease him. Your eyes met and your smile flittered away, making room for a deep blush and a feeling of pure happiness. That intense look in his eyes never dimmed as he looked at you. He offered you one of those rare smiles he only reserved for you.

“You’re not bad yourself,” you mumbled shyly.

“I know,” he replied cockily, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer. You laughed. 

“My sexy Zechsy,” you whispered as you kissed him. 

“My beautiful [Name],” he answered before he proved exactly how he felt about you.


	8. Family

“No!” Zechs growled, pulling your attention away from your book. “I already told you why not. This is my weekend away. I will spend it however I feel I want!”

Zechs hung up, not sparing his caller anymore words. 

You sighed, already knowing who was at the other end. 

“It’s understandable that she wants to spend the holidays with her family,” you whispered, understanding Relena’s position.

“And what I want doesn’t matter?” 

“It matters to me,” you told him softly, honestly. Zechs anger faded away in an instant. 

“And what do you want?” 

You sighed. “I want you to be happy.”

“All I need for that is you.”

You smiled softly.

“You have me.”

Nothing more needed to be said.


	9. Photos

Why was this one at the cabin? Had he spend previous holidays here with her? Even better, why did the possibility of them together still hurt you so? Why couldn’t you believe that he chose you over her? 

“What are you doing?”

Zechs sounded curious, not angry like you expected. You’d been gone for hour by now. At least four hours of wandering through the woods that surrounded the cabin. 

“Nothing,” you muttered. 

Zechs sighed, stopping you in your pacing by placing a hand on your shoulder. He waited until you met his gaze. 

“A keepsake of the past tells very little about the present,” he merely told you. 

You looked away, ashamed of thinking he was anything but the man he was. 

“I love you,” you whispered, but there was more desperation tinged in it than you would’ve wanted. Zechs, thankfully, pretended he didn’t hear it. It only made him that much more the man you loved. 

“I love you, too.”

It sounded honest enough. Maybe you truly were reading too much into something that meant nothing.


	10. Warmth

Anger.

Why was she here? Didn’t she know why he wanted to spend some time alone with you?

Guilt.

She had a point. She was his family. Holidays were supposed to be about being together with your family and friends. You were keeping him from them. 

Sorrow. 

Did she really just say that? Couldn’t she see how much she was hurting him? He was hurting for you. 

Pride. 

He truly was your knight in shining armor, defending your honor. 

Affection. 

He was everything you could ever hope for. Everything you longed for. He was perfection.

Awe. 

… And he chose you.


	11. Fireplace glow

You sighed, snuggling deeper against his body. He hummed, caressing your side. The warmth of the fireplace made you sigh in appreciation. 

“A penny for your thoughts.”

“I love you.”

“And?” Zechs coaxed. You chuckled. 

“I need you.”

“And?” Zechs coaxed again, his voice having gone suspiciously deep. 

“I want you.”

“For how long?”

You smiled softly. “Forever.”

He hummed in thought, and then you felt his lips move against your forehead. “I want my kiss right about now.”

“As you wish,” you mumbled, lifting your head from its hiding place and giving him what he wanted. 

“Always,” he whispered in return, promising you so much with only that one simple word. 

You sighed in bliss. You could get used to this.


	12. Snowflakes

Your smile grew as you spotted the falling snow. 

“Can we go out today?”

“Why? It’s so much better inside.”

You chuckled, playfully slapping the arm that tried to keep you from escaping the bed. 

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Zechs echoed playfully. “Why, love, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you forgot what I made you say only hours ago.”

“Remind me,” you whispered. His answering smirk said it all. In a matter of seconds, he was looming over you in all his naked glory.

“I shall,” he promised huskily. “Time and time again, until you even dream of it.”

You shivered. Your hands bravely caressed his chest, his muscles jumping under your fingertips. 

“I already do,” you groaned.

“Perfect.”

He smiled as if he got the best present. Your own smile was lost when he finally leaned down, offering you a repeat performance – not that you minded.


	13. Cooking

“Now this is something I enjoy seeing,” Zechs happily announced from the doorway. 

You quickly threw him a playful glare. “Instead of standing there enjoying the sights, you’d better give me a hand with this.”

Zechs laughed, but did as you wanted. You steered him towards the vegetables and ordered him to slice them up. After he finished, you felt his gaze once more burning into your back. You dutifully ignored him until he made that a quite impossible feat by playfully slapping your butt. 

You yelped, “Zechs!”

“What?” Zechs questioned innocently, but you knew better. “You know I can’t resist this,” he explained with both hands on your hips, caressing the skin he could reach. You gulped, already feeling your body responding. 

“Dinner isn’t going to cook itself, Zechs.”

“I have a much better dinner in mind,” he told you. One hand turned off the fire and any protest died on your lips when his own lips found a sweet spot on your neck. Damn. 

“Besides,” Zechs whispered, his lips brushing your ear. “It’s your own fault. You know how I feel about you in an apron.”


	14. Snowball fights

“You’ll have to do better than that, love,” you laughed, ducking just in time to avoid being hit by another snowball. 

“We’ll see,” Zechs shot back as he ducked to grab more snow and form it in a loose ball. 

“You know I’ll always win this.”

“That’s because you cheat, darling.”

“I don’t cheat!”

“I call enlisting Duo as cheating.”

“That’s because you always lose.”

“Not today, [Name],” he warned as he threw his snowball. 

You ducked just in time. 

In the end, you did loose, though you didn’t mind – not if it entailed him warming your cold body up again (and he knew just the way to do so, too).


	15. Sickness

You were afraid, though it wasn’t for yourself. No, it was for him. You feared how he would react once he acknowledged his sister’s safety. 

You, however, only felt guilty. Because of you, Zechs hadn’t been able to protect her from this. Due to that, she was hospitalized and recovering from surgery. 

“She’ll make it through,” you whispered, placing your hand on his bend back. 

If that phone call hadn’t come, you might not have known about it until you returned home – and that would’ve been something he would never forgive himself for. 

Zechs never answered. Only when he was told that Relena would recover after a few days of rest, did he finally relax. You both stayed the entire night, and only come morning did you manage to convince him that he, too, needed rest. You drove him home, and helped him get ready for bed. He was unable to do anything now that relief had made it unable for him to deny his exhaustion. 

“Stay,” he whispered, grabbing your wrist. You stood next to his bed, pondering your answer. “Please.”

You crawled in with him. You’d stay wherever he wanted you to be.


	16. Bitter

You sat on a bench in the local park. Zechs was seated to your right. For once, though, you weren’t touching. You wrung your hands nervously. 

“You left,” he softly began. 

“I wasn’t needed,” you sighed. 

“ _I_ needed you.”

“You needed your sister, not me.” 

He needed to forgive himself for not being there when she got hurt. It hadn’t been his fault. They both needed to come to an understand – away from you. 

His eyes narrowed in anger. “And my forever?”

You looked at him, haunted by his words. Zechs didn’t wait for your reply. You watched him walk away, your heart breaking into a million pieces. 

Had you made the wrong decision? You hadn’t thought so at the time. 

Was _he_ too blind to see the thing you had offered him? Probably. 

Zechs accused you of abandoning him so easily, and yet, it was him that was now walking away from what you both had. 

You broke down then, not caring of who might see you. You were hurt, unable to see past the pain – the pain Zechs had caused – and the anger. 

And yet, you already missed his warmth, his comforting presence. 

You missed him.


	17. Night drive

You couldn’t take it anymore. It had only been a day. Twenty four hours of thinking Zechs hated you for trying to help him. 

You parked your car and stared at the local sightseeing spot ahead of you, then walked the rest of the way. Everyone was celebrating Christmas with their family or friends, yet you were alone. You felt lonely without him. 

You sighed and stared at the nearby city. Your late night drive hadn’t helped clear your head. You were still clueless about how to fix this. Was it even worth fixing? 

A pair of lights shone on your form as a car took the turn, never stopping until it parked next to your own. Recognizing the black SUV, you held your breath. 

Zechs simply stared at you as he got out, only coming closer when you didn’t budge. His eyes looked haunted – afraid even. 

You were fearful to ask the question, yet you voiced a solemn, “Relena?” 

“She’s fine.”

“Are you?”

“No.” Zechs hugged you to him without saying anything else. “You weren’t home,” he softly murmured, not lessening his hold on you.


	18. Starry sky

“I was wrong,” he told you, finally releasing you. “Forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive.” 

It was the truth. The past was the past. You only needed him there - in the present and the future. 

“I don’t deserve you,” he mumbled, softly caressing your cheek and offering you a hollow smile. 

“Don’t say that,” you pleaded. “You’re everything I could hope for.” That earned you a smile. It wasn’t the usual one, but it was closer to it than the previous hollow one. “I missed you,” you tried. 

“I left you.”

He sounded honestly tormented by it. 

“You found me.”

His smile grew slightly brighter, turning more into the one you adored. He pulled you closer, planting a soft kiss on your forehead. You smiled softly in return, crying because you finally felt safe again. His arms tightened in response. 

“Always,” he whispered as he lead you towards the cars.


	19. Home

Home is where the heart is. Zechs was the one who made you understand that. 

You thought that just because you two weren’t at the cabin anymore, that your holiday was over. Zechs proved you wrong on that. 

You thought that a home was nothing more than a place you lived. Yet again, he proved you wrong. 

_A home is so much more _, he had said with a soft look in his eyes. Then he’d continued with a soft, _I never lived until I met you, never had a place to call home until you invited me in_. __

__You had been too overcome by emotions to offer him a worthy reply. He hadn’t needed one, simply happy to see your reaction._ _

__“You’re my home,” you whispered that night, thinking he was asleep._ _

__“And you are mine,” Zechs suddenly responded, surprising you. You smiled, thanked him, and showed him another way that gratitude could be expressed. He understood, repaying you in favor._ _

__You loved him with all you had in you. He completed you._ _

__He was your life. Your home._ _


	20. Sleigh ride

The park was beautiful when covered in snow, the different sleighs making the entire scene like it came from a Christmas card. 

You sighed, leaning closer against Zechs. His arm briefly tightened around you. 

“What do you say?” Zechs questioned, his gaze focused on one of the sleigh rides. You hummed in agreement, already pulling him towards a free one. Zechs laughed at your enthusiasm. 

You snuggled against him, a blanket over your laps. “I can get used to his,” you muttered wistfully. 

Zechs chuckled, leaning closer. “Feel free to do so.”

“Careful, Zechs.”

“Why?”

“I might hold you to that.”

“Please do.”

You met his gaze. 

Love. 

That was what alighted his eyes right now. You were sure he could see it in your own gaze, too. 

“As you wish,” you mumbled, kissing him soundly.


	21. Snowed in

You were overjoyed that you got snowed in. One more enjoyable day to add to your glorious seven. You couldn’t be happier. 

“I love you,” you whispered as you snuggled closer against his naked chest. There was no reason to get up yet. 

Zechs reaction was to turn your positions around. You gasped when his mouth nearly devoured yours, his hands already restlessly moving over your body. It felt too damn good. Then he pulled back, briefly staring at you.

“I love you, too,” Zechs whispered reverently, before seizing your lips in a soft, loving kiss. It was the only one before passion once more reigned supreme. 

Yes, you truly loved being snowed in. 

The benefits that came with it …


	22. Ice Skating

“You want to do what?”

“Ice skating.”

“I can’t skate.”

“I can teach you,” Zechs offered. You looked at him, unsure whether to take his offer or not. “Afraid?” Zechs teased. 

“No!”

“Then try it.”

“And if I fall?”

“You kept me from falling. I won’t let you fall either.”

Pride, awe, bliss, affection, contentment, desire, ecstasy, love, satisfaction, nervousness, trust – your heart nearly exploded from it all. 

“You taught me to love,” you offered him in return. His smile grew wider. Happier. 

“You taught me to live,” he whispered reverently. 

You sighed, knowing what you needed to say next. 

“Fine. I’ll let you teach me this as well.”

It was all worth it.


	23. Gingerbread home

“It’s quite cute.”

“I wouldn’t call it cute,” Zechs shot back. 

“You’re just jealous yours didn’t come out well.”

“Mine was perfect.”

“It collapsed five minutes after you finished it,” you laughed. 

“It was meant to do that.”

“Sure, love.”

You ate a part of the small gingerbread house Zechs had made with the help of his sister. Well, maybe it was more like his sister had made it for him.

“What’s this?”

“What’s what?”

“This,” you pointed out as you reached inside the small gingerbread house. “Why is there a small box in the house? Is it edible, too?”

“Open it.”

You frowned at him, even more curious when he refused to say anything else. Then, you gasped. 

“Zechs?!”

“Marry me?” Zechs questioned when your gazes once more met.

Shock made way for joy.

“Yes!”

You jumped him, your arms wrapped tight around his neck. 

Only when the ring was around your finger did you sigh in contentment. It was a comfortable weight, something to tell you that there was someone for you. Forever.


	24. Quilts

You sighed, blissfully happy with the company you were surrounded with. Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Heero, Trowa, Zechs, Relena, Sally – they were all here, celebrating together. It truly was a strange family, but it was one you loved with all your heart. 

“I can’t think of any better company to celebrate this with,” you spoke when you had their full attention. 

Congratulations went around, before you whispered to Zechs, “Now I’m all the more part of this family.”

“You always were a part of this family,” Zechs told you affectionately. “You were part of it the moment you stole my heart.”

You blushed at his intense gaze. “I didn’t steal it, love,” you whispered, placing a soft kiss against his cheek. “I merely gave you mind in return.”

“Even better,” he told you, before kissing you.


	25. Letters

“Who’s it for?” Zechs questioned, signaling towards the already written letter. 

“My family.”

“[Name],” Zechs whispered, sounding tormented. 

“It’s okay,” you quickly reassured him as his arms wrapped around you. 

“Is it truly?”

“Yes,” you told him honestly. “I just want them to know.”

“I’m sure they already do.”

“Probably,” you agreed, “but it’s like a Christmas tradition to me. I don’t want it to stop yet.”

“Very well.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For giving me something to write about. For being there for me. Pick one.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

“And for the ring,” you whispered after a long silence of simply enjoying being in his arms.

“I got more out of it,” he simply told you. You offered him a bittersweet smile.

“I thought I got more out of it.”

Zechs stared at you for a few seconds before kissing you softly.

“Equal amounts?” Zechs offered then. You laughed. 

“Equal amounts,” you agreed. Then you added a soft, “But I got the nice ring as a bonus.”

“Only fair for what you had to put up with from me.”

“I did it gladly,” you told him honestly, before kissing him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I had hoped to finish posting this a few days after New Years, but it turned out that time management it didn't work out. I'm glad I could post the final chapter today. May it bring you all some happiness in this new year :)


End file.
